


Soup is a Four Letter Word

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas' relationship is just getting serious when one day, a thermos of soup is about to change their relationship completely, or so Cas believes. What he doesn't know is that it's about to be changed by a whole other inanimate object.~I very often picture to myself random destiel scenes during classes or while trying to fall asleep. This time I decided to write one of them.





	

It’s been a while since Castiel has been this nervous.

It wasn’t a bad-nervous, though, he thought; just a bit of excitement. Once he saw Dean, he was sure it would all disappear.

That was, if the key would work.

He was sure it would, though. Yes, he was going to go up there with his thermos of chicken noodle soup, put the key in the keyhole, turn it, open the door, and surprise his sick boyfriend with hot soup and his humble self. And then it won’t be the first time he’s used Dean’s key anymore, and the big fuss his own brain had created will be over.

This was going to be great. They were finally about to become one of these _couples,_ who felt comfortable with one another and practically shared houses and maybe, maybe even moved in together soon enough, even though they’ve only been together less than a year, or actually, almost not-less-than-a-year anymore…

Tiny butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he put his new key in the lock and turned it, entering Dean’s house with a suppressed smile.

“Dean?” He called hesitantly into the familiar space, listening for a reply. No one answered, though.

Maybe he was asleep. Or in the shower; although there was no sound of water running, and, as Castiel found when he searched around the house – the bedroom was empty.

Dean wasn’t home.

So why did he tell Castiel only a couple of hours earlier that he was so sick he couldn’t leave his bed?

Cas’ lips curved downwards with worry as he grabbed his cellphone. Did something happen, or was Dean just lying to him?

He dialed Dean’s number, suddenly aware of how naturally the digits came to his mind.

It took Dean a few seconds to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” He finally answered with a snuffle.

“Hey. It’s me,” Castiel said as calmly as he could, watching Dean’s empty bed nervously. “Are you home?”

“Yep,” Dean answered and let out a forceful cough. “Why?”

Castiel’s heart sank. Dean’s rough voice, which he hadn’t doubted before, sounded forced and faked all of a sudden.

“Just wanted to drop by,” he croaked.

“Oh, no, no,” Dean’s voice rose slightly. “I- uh, I think I’m infectious. Don’t come.” He coughed again.

 _Nice timing,_ Castiel thought dryly. He took his noodle soup and left the apartment.

Honestly, he was a bit disappointed. He really thought this time he found the right guy. He thought they were both happy, that they were going somewhere. Apparently Dean wasn’t on the same page.

“Got it,” Castiel blurted tonelessly at last.

“How about tomorrow, though?” Dean asked after a moment. Castiel froze, frowning. Why would Dean still want to see him?

Then again, he recalled, Dean had no idea Cas knew he was lying, and still had to keep up the pretense and hide whatever it was that he was doing.

Castiel desperately tried to come up with an excuse to blow Dean off, but his mind was blank.

“Sure,” he huffed into the phone finally.

“Cool. See you tomorrow, then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, love.”

At a store across town, Charlie leaned on a glass counter and lifted an eyebrow at her brother.

“You think he bought it?”

“I think he did,” Dean answered, coming to stand beside her. “He did sound kind of down, though, so we better find a real nice one. Now, which of these rings did you say you liked better?”

* * *

 

The next day, Castiel wasn’t as expectant to climb up the stairs to Dean’s house. When he stood in front of Dean’s door, he didn’t have a soup, and his keychain was buried in one of his pockets.

He knocked.

Dean opened the door with a barely restrained smile.

“Hey,” he said, taking Castiel’s hand and pulling him inside. “Why didn’t you use your key? Did you lose it?”

“Um.” Castiel swallowed, pulling his hand away. “No. I think we need to talk.” He looked Dean over. “You’re not sick.”

“Nope. Tylenol works magic on me,” he smirked. “And I have a surprise for you.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered across the room. “What is it?”

“It’s a couple of miles away,” Dean admitted with a crooked smile. He reached out a hand for Castiel to take.

Castiel looked at the hand, his lips pursing. “I really think we need to talk first,” he said reluctantly. Whatever Dean’s surprise was, he didn’t seem to take his lie back. Was his plan to just leave Cas thinking he really was sick?

“I really think you should see it first,” Dean insisted. Castiel sighed, and with a heavy heart, he took Dean’s hand.

~

“Alright, watch it. Step. I said- alright, careful.”

“Dean, what’s the point of covering my eyes if I’ve already seen where we’re going?” Cas asked. He was stumbling up what felt like an endless amount of stairs, with Dean right behind him, keeping him steady with one hand and covering his eyes with another. He knew he was supposed to feel bad about Dean lying to him, but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the feel of Dean’s warm fingers on his eyelids.

“You’ve only seen the street,” Dean explained unhelpfully. “You don’t know where we’re actually going.”

“Alright. Amaze me, big guy.”

Dean laughed, right before changing position and moving something in front of them. He pushed Castiel forward gently.

“I spent all of yesterday trying to make this day perfect,” he announced. “You can open your eyes now.”

Absently, Castiel took Dean’s fingers and pulled them away from his face so that he could see his surroundings.

His breath was taken away.

Wind roamed through the two men’s hairs and ruffled them as Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Dean… This is what you were doing yesterday?”

Dean shrugged with half a smile. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Castiel looked around him. The view was breathtaking: they were watching the sun setting on the horizon from a ten-story tall rooftop.  

“…I thought you lied to me,” Castiel choked out. “Oh, god. And you were planning this all along…”

“You thought- what?”

He turned to face Dean, resting a hand on his waistline. “I came to your house yesterday. I brought soup and all, but you weren’t there.” He let out a weak laugh. “Then I called you, but you said you were home. I thought…”

“Oh.” Dean’s face straightened. “You must’ve thought I was an asshole. Sorry for lying.”

“Well, I’m the idiot who doubted you,” Castiel laughed and turned around, watching the city skies. His heart lightened with relief; Dean wasn’t doing anything behind his back – he was just…

Actually, what _was_ he doing?

“Honey?” Castiel asked, his tone casual.

“Huh?” Dean hummed as he rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“What are we doing here?”

“Oh. Uh, well, I wanted to take you someplace nice, since this is our anniversary and all…”

“Dean, this isn’t our anniversary,” Castiel pointed out with confusion. Dean pulled away and turned him around, so that they were facing one another. His mouth opened slightly with a small, nervous smile that baffled Cas even further.

“I know,” Dean said timidly, taking Cas’ hand and fixing his eyes on it. “But I really, really hope that it’s gonna become…” He took in a shaky breath. “…Our anniversary. Or one of a sort”

And he dropped on one knee, still holding Castiel’s fingers with one hand, and pulling something out of his pocket with another.

“Cas,” he smiled weakly, his fingers trembling. Castiel’s lips parted silently. He couldn’t remember how to breathe; all his mind could fixate on was the clean gold in Dean’s hand and his quivering lips and his eyes that held a mix of excitement and anxiety in them.

“Nothing I can say compares to how you’ve made me feel this past year. It feels like…” His throat closed up and his voice faded, before he inhaled a shallow breath and continued. “It feels as though we’ve always been together. Fuck it, I can’t even remember how it feels to wake up without you on my mind, and I want you on my mind for the rest of my days. So…” His fingers tightened around Castiel’s, and he made an effort not to look away from his face with the fear of rejection. Cas, who has covered his mouth with his free hand, stared at him with eyes wider and brighter than Dean has ever seen before.

“Will you marry me?” Dean finally asked, and the hesitant smile returned to his face.

Castiel mumbled something through his hand, kneeling on the floor beside the confused Dean.

“W-what? I didn’t- I didn’t hear that-“

“Of course I will,” Cas blurted and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean let out a relieved sigh, wrapping a loose arm around Castiel’s back.

“God, I was so scared you’d say no… Wait, we need to put this thing on your finger…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Castiel mumbled and pulled him into a kiss.

Dean pulled away after a moment, though. “I just have one question,” he said as they stood up. “You really thought I would lie to you?”

“No,” Castiel explained. “That’s why it hurt so much.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I promise to never lie to you again unless I accidentally finish your cornflakes, or I’m trying to get a stripper for your birthday party.”

“Save that for the vows,” Castiel said and they laughed. Dean took Cas’ hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.

“Dean?” Cas asked, examining the ring with the new addition of a hand to it. The two fit perfectly.

“Huh?” Dean was watching the ring too, tilting Cas’ hand to see it from a different direction.

“Would you have gotten mad if I told you I sold your key to this drug dealer I know?”

“What?” Dean blurted. “You did that?”

“Of course not,” Castiel reassured him. “That’s what I did to the last guy who cheated on me.”

“Jesus, Cas. Anything else illegal you’ve done I should know about?”

“A few other things,” Castiel smiles sweetly.

“Well, then, I may have some things I should tell you about, too,” Dean admitted, kissing his cheek. “Sadly, I’m not joking.”

“We’ll make a night of it,” Castiel smiled, tugging Dean’s hand toward the exit. “Maybe plan an escape.”

One day, he was positive, that plan will come in handy.


End file.
